


Fight

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [16]
Category: Tomie, Tomie - All Media Types, Tomie - Ito Junji
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Femslash Friday, Horror, Immortality, LGBTQ Themes, Modern Era, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Tome Is Sapphic, Tomie Is A Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: People loved her, worshiped,diedfor her. Men and women, and others regardless of what gender. Regardless of if they were willing to begin with. It's just how it has always been.They love her, then theykillher.





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> It's Femslash Friday in Femslash February! A very awesome day! And because we have a new episode of the Junji Ito Collection anime today, I'm putting up a Tomie style story for today! Hope you enjoy! Any comments/thoughts appreciated - and if you love Tomie, holler at me! Real talk: I fucking LOVE Tomie (the character and mangas) and I love talking about it ([my analysis](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/166654942727/this-is-just-my-own-interpretation-but-after) about the common themes/LGBT themes) and yeah... I'll talk about her all day if you want me to.

 

016\. Fight

*

Many years ago, Tomie remembers her gore-caked heart been tossed into a river. After getting it cut out of her ribs, while she was still breathing and screaming.

People loved her, worshipped, _died_ for her. Men and women, and others regardless of what gender. Regardless of if they were willing to begin with. It's just how it has always been.

They love her, then they _kill_ her.

Or be killed, by either jealousy or foolish, irrational human nature.

It's pointless to think anything could change.

She is not good. Men are wild, raging beasts. The sun will continue to rise, and her blood will taste metallic and warm on the surface of Tomie's lips.

"Miss Tomie!" One of her classmates, with the lumpy breasts and plain, dirtied smock, wails noisily and dramatically. She scrambles for her hand. "No! No, nono, you can't _die—_ you mustn't die, _please—_ "

"Unhand me," Tomie mutters, her spine arching in.

She wheezes through the lifeblood collecting in her lungs. It expels violently onto herself and the gravel-crusted road. The driver of the car who struck her yells and yells and yells Tomie's name, manically laughing, slamming his head to the wheel, enough force to break his nasal bone.

Her classmate is a _plain_ and unremarkable girl, but there's a loveliness to her glimmering tears. Tomie doesn't attempt to pull away, as she lays dying of internal bleeding and trauma to most of her vital organs.

The girl sniffles meekly, wiping her nose and squeezing Tomie's fingers. With her other hand, she pulls out her silvery, thin nail-file.

Tomie feels the cold press against her wrist, digging into her flesh with an unbearable strain.

" _Yes… Miss Tomie_."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
